Hybrid vehicles may include an engine, an electric motor, a clutch disposed in a power transmitting path between the engine and the electric motor, and a transmission of a step-variable type disposed in a power transmitting path between the electric motor and drive wheels. The hybrid vehicle may be configured to start the engine by increasing an operating speed of the engine with a dragging torque of the clutch placed in a slipping state. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of such a hybrid vehicle.
A hybrid vehicle as described is configured such that when the engine is required to be started as a result of an operation (request for drive force) by a vehicle operator during operation of the hybrid vehicle with the electric motor while the transmission is required to perform a shift-down action, the starting of the engine and the shift-down action are concurrently implemented to improve a response of the hybrid vehicle to the operator's desire for a high degree of acceleration.